Dear Daddy
by Wind2
Summary: A father/daughter fic about Satan and Videl. Videl writes a letter to Mr. Satan about all his flaws, but emotions can only carry a person so far...
1. Dear Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Okay, this is a one shot. It's first person from Videl's P.O.V. about her and her relationship with her father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daddy,

   Hi, it's me, your daughter. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you, but this seems to be the only way to tell you how I feel.

   Daddy, why aren't you ever home? You're fame has gone too far. Growing up without a mom is hard enough, but a dad? It's impossible for me. I know you're trips aren't always for business. I know you stay places extra days just to be with your newest girlfriend. Have you realized they're all younger than you? I hope you do. Why are trying to forget Mom so much? No one can replace her, so stop trying. 

   The tears are coming…they're starting to fall. You always told me crying is a sign of weakness, but now, I can't help it. I'm losing you dad, and I don't like it. When you are actually home it's never spent with me. You're always training or reviewing your tapes for fights. Sure, the people who work around the house are great to me, but it's not you. I need you. 

   I also want to know the deal with you and boys. I'm almost 18 now, and I found myself a real catch. His name is Son Gohan, Dad. He's the son of Son Goku. Yes, he same Son Goku who won the Tenkachi Boudokai  the year before you won it. He's really smart, and a decent fighter. No, he's a great fighter. Greater than you. This is the kid that beat Cell dad. I know you're a fake, I can't believe I fell for your shameful act for all these years. But don't worry about Gohan or his friends. They won't hurt me, or anyone. Gohan is a harmless teenager. You'd love him if you give him a chance. Do you get it dad? You need to let me grow up. You know what? I don't think you even have a right to tell me what I can and can't do. You're not much of a father.

   The tears are come down harder as I get angrier. How could you do this to me? How could you? You left me dad. I'm afraid to totally lose you to martial arts and money. Is that all you care about? I know we didn't have much before you became famous, but at least we were a family. You didn't care so much then, so why now? Why? We could have led a normal life. You could have been there. You weren't even at my high school graduation. I ask again, why? Why does my father have to be the famous one. People take me for granted. They become my friends because of you. You probably think I should be happy, but I'm not. I don't think I have a single real friend. But then there's Gohan…

   I can't stand it anymore. I can't live like this any longer. I want to run away and never return. I want to run out to the ends of the world and live in peace. No crowds, no people. I'll live alone, and fend for no one but myself. No, I won't even do that. I'll leave this wretched planet for good. You can't do anything to stop me. 

   I ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I put it to my left wrist and slice. I watch it bleed. My life starts slipping away as I do the same to the other one. I'm slipping away…I'm fading. Life isn't worth it without you here. My tears start to flow uncontrollably. I don't want to die dad. I really don't, but it's the only way to rid myself of this. Oh god…what the hell am I doing to myself? I'm throwing my life away, and are you here to stop me? No, you're not. You're off somewhere having a good time. You've probably have forgotten that you had a daughter. Notice I said had, soon I won't be here soon. So this is my goodbye Dad. I love you.

~*~

   I'm sorry dad, I guess I was wrong. One of the maids found me. I saw the lights of the ambulance go on. Never thought I'd be in one of these things, did you? I watch the paramedics wheel me into the hospital. They stick and IV in me. It hurts so bad. The needle pierces my skin. It's a real pierce to the heart, you know. I'm sorry I failed you.

   I fainted. I heard from the doctors that I wasn't going to make it. I thought I was really going to die. My head screamed. I didn't want to die. I really didn't. I'm going crazy, aren't I? Someone's going to send me to a shrink one of these days.

   I wake up hoping to see you there next to me. You're not there. Hell, you're probably not even aware of this happening. Too busy at one of your "business parties", aren't you? I look up to see Gohan's head on the desk next to my bed. He's sleeping. Wow, he stayed the whole night to make sure I'm okay. See? He's a good guy. He suddenly wakes up and looks over at me. He's worried, I can tell. I smile weakly at him, and I can see joy overtake him. At least someone is happy to see that I'm okay. Maybe this whole suicide thing wasn't a good idea. I wish it was you here. I wish it was you who stayed the whole night to make sure I was okay. Wish you were here now, don't you? I bet you do. I look down at the scabs on my wrists. How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry dad. I've failed you again.

~*~

   I'm home again. Lucky I'm alive, aren't I? I need you to come home. Please, put everything on hold to see me. You will do that, won't you? We haven't done anything together in a long time. When I mean together, I mean no fans, no cameras, no nothing. Just me, and you. You're little girl's all grown up, and you weren't here for most of her childhood. I hope you're satisfied with yourself. 

   No matter what you do though, I'll always love you Daddy. Please write back soon.

                                                       ~Videl~

   P.S. Today's my 18th birthday. I'm now legally an adult. I'm having a party next Saturday. There's an invitation waiting for you. Please come.

                      -V-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was sad…wasn't it. I almost started crying myself when I wrote this. Wrote it at 2:00 at night, too. Aren't people supposed to write crazy humor fics at that time? Well, Whatever. I don't like Mr. Satan much, but people never write about their relationship, so I thought it would be interesting to see people's reactions to this…hope you liked it! ^_^  If I get 5 reviews from 5 different people telling me to, I'll write a response from Mr. Satan. Maybe I'll even turn this into a whole series and write in P.O.V. from different people…who knows! I'll do whatever you tell me to do! ^_^ So, review! Review! Review!


	2. Dear Videl

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Wow! 10 reviews in one day! It took me forever to get that many on my other stories! I was so amazed, that I almost started to cry! Wow…I'm still in shock. Never thought that would happen with one of my stories. 

Blue demon160-As always, you're my first reviewer! Thanks! You're so mean to Mr. Satan. Sure, I don't like him either, but I think it's time that everyone realizes that he's human too. I'm showing a more sensitive side to him and Videl.

FloralBlackMoon-I know that Videl isn't really as sensitive as I made her. But then again, her letter was supposed to be what she really feels deep down inside.

Animegirl-mika-Thanks for the suggestion! ^_^ I was thinking about that…

Pan_chan63-LOL! Well, you want it so badly, here it is!

SSJgoddessChico- LOL. It's not my b-day. That was part of it. Sorry for the miss understanding. ^_^ 

Vaari- No, I think he cares. He just doesn't show it. Kinda like Vegeta…

Well, this is why this is being written, right?

Anyway, on to the response!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Dear Videl

Dear Videl, 

    Hi, It's me. I read your letter. Why haven't you talked to me? Is it really that impossible? I am so sorry I haven't been there. I don't want you to grow up without me. You have a father. I'm right here.

    I know that sometimes I make trips longer than I should. I know the women are younger than me, but most of them don't mean much to me. I'm not trying to forget your mother. She was an amazing person, and I will always love her. No one is going to replace her, and I'm not trying to. I'm so sorry that you thought I was.

   Don't be afraid to cry Videl. I told you never to cry because after your mother died, it killed me inside to see you sad. I can't stand to see you cry because it reminds me of my own pain. You can't be losing me, you never will. Do I really spend all that time on martial arts? I never realized it. I know the workers are great. They always have been. Believe me, I need you more than you need me. I can't believe I'm never home.

    I'm also sorry about the whole boy thing . I'm afraid to lose you Videl. You have to understand that. You're all I have left. I don't want you to suffer if a boy betrays you. I don't want you to feel anymore pain. You've already felt enough in your life. I can't believe you found one though. His name is Son Gohan, and he's Son Goku's kid? Wow. When have you grown up. It's seemed like you were always my little girl. I think you're right. I don't have a right to tell you what to do.

   I know I'm making a lot of apologies. I feel dumb and ashamed about Cell. So, it was the kid that beat him. The city needed a hero Videl, so I didn't know better, and I took the role of a hero. I'm sorry I'm a fake. You're not going to lose me Videl. Martial arts are a distraction. It keeps me from hurting. I know the money is getting to me. I don't want you to live a bad life, so I'm trying to give you the best I can. The best I have is the best I can afford, which is just about anything. Oh my god, you graduated? When did you graduate? My little girl is gone. I can't believe I wasn't there. Good god am I a screw up at being a father.

  ~*~

   I stopped in my tracks when I started to read about the kitchen. Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't care that you'll leave me behind? I need you honey. God, I  need you so much. My life would be worthless without you. Everything I do is for you. It's to give you the best there is, so you don't have to live in pain like I do. Let me tell you, not a day goes by when I don't think about you and your mother. You look so much like her. Sometimes it kills me inside. 

   The doctors thought you wouldn't make it? Well then, they don't truly know my Videl. I still can't believe you did that though. I thought you were so happy. Why didn't you say anything? I'm always here to listen. Always. And you're not going crazy. I know it won't happen again, right? I know you don't want to die. 

    I'm sorry I wasn't there. No one ever tells me anything around here. I'm happy Gohan was there though. He sounds like a good kid. Stay with him. I want to meet him later. Do you like him a lot? Sounds like he likes you. Don't let him go. It could be the mistake of your life if you do. Thank god you didn't end up with Sharpner…

    I'm always happy to see you. You may not know it, but I care. I truly do. I wish I were there to comfort you. I hope you're okay. 

    I'm sitting at a desk right now. I'm putting everything on hold. I'll be home soon, I promise. I didn't realize that I was never home. I'm so sorry Videl, so sorry. When I get home we'll do something special. We'll do something for your birthday. There won't be any cameras, and there won't be any fans. I promise. It will be just you, and me. We'll have to catch up on life. Seems like I've missed most of your childhood. I'm not satisfied with myself. You're such an amazing person. How could I have missed out on it. It seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time. Now you're 18. You're an adult now. Wow, where has the time gone? I'll be at your party. I promise. 

    I love you so much Videl. Always remember that.

                            -Dad-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was a lot shorter than the other one. O well! This was a hell of a lot harder to write than the first chapter. Well…not really. It just took a lot more effort. Hope you liked it! ^_^ remember to review! I want 10 more by the end of the day! LOL, j/k…^_^ If I come up with something better I'll write it and replace this one.


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I don't feel like attempting any jokes today…

Okay, if you're a fan of my fics, you probably have noticed that I like to do song fics. Well, it's true, I do! So, now that we're at the party, I decided to write a song fic to the song "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. I don't think the song is relevant till the end though. Anyway, you be the judge at that! Enjoy, cause this is probably the last chapter to this fic, unless I get a lot of demand to somehow write more…but I'll worry about it when the time comes.

Shadowspinner- I think the same way as you do. I think up bad things that can happen to people, or what I would to if a friend dies. I don't think it's healthy. 

To the nameless person- I'm sorry I made you cry. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Pinkchibiusa- Wow! It was heartbreaking? I hope I didn't make you cry too. I don't like to see people cry. 

-_-,

Vaarj-OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I am a total idiot. I swear, it looked like an "i". 

 I blame it being unlined. I slapped myself in the head a couple times for you, and I got Vegeta to hit me, too! He loved it, of course.

This is still going to be in first person from Videl's P.O.V. It might switch to Gohan later, but I don't know. Just watch out for sudden switches in P.O.V. k? k.

This chapter is for Vaarj! (See….i spelled it right this time!) Here's your chapter of the party!

Oh, and another note to everyone: The lyrics are NOT part of the letter. They're just there for the sake of the story.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daddy,

   I don't expect you to be here. I know you promised. But you do that a lot. So, I'll just have to tell you almost every detail.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

I wait anxiously in the ballroom. It's so huge. God, I haven't been in here since I was eight. That was when…that was when mom died, wasn't it dad? It was. Wow. I can't believe I haven't been in here since. It's beautifully decorated. Streamers are up on the ceiling, and balloons are being used as the centerpieces on the table.  Flowers are on the windowsills, and a DJ is setting up on the side of the room. You know I don't like to overdo things, but the decorators were so thrilled about the party, I let them go all out. It is my eighteenth birthday, after all. 

I'm wearing a dress dad. Surprising, isn't it? Eraisa helped me out with it, of course. It's a long blue, strapless dress. I actually like it. My hair is French braided into two pigtails. It looks really pretty. I'm not wearing much makeup. I refuse to wear a lot and look like a clown. Eraisa tried hard to get me to wear it, but she needs to remember that it's me she's talking to.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

The DJ finally starts to play music as Sharpner and Eraisa walk in. They're the first ones here, of course. Eraisa smiled and ran over to me, giving me a huge hug. I'm happy she's here. She looks amazing herself. She's wearing a low cut green dress with spaghetti straps. It comes down to about her knees. Sharpner is well…Sharpner. We'll leave it to that. He gives me a hug too, and leaves one arm around my shoulder. God, I hate it when he does that. I move away from him to see some other people I know. I can tell he's confused. What an idiot…

Gohan's not here yet. Where is he? Late, I guess. Typical him. He has to make a 500-mile trip, but it shouldn't take him that long. He can fly, you know. It usually takes him only 5 minutes to get to school. I'm stuck dancing with Sharpner again. My heads wanders around in search for him. I sigh. No luck there. I hope he remembered. 

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

(Gohan's P.O.V. not part of Videl's letter)

I walked into the room quickly. Oh man, am I late. Videl is going to kill me. Which was to the room. Oh yeah, follow the music. That'll get me there. I'm going get Goten and Trunks later for this. They hid all my clothes and then set traps. Yes, they will pay.

I finally found the room. Wow, is it big. There are a lot of people here too. I wonder where Videl is. Everyone looks great. I search the room for her. I see her dancing with Sharpner. Oh well, no offense taken. She was probably either forced into it, or she was bored. She looks beautiful. I had never seen her in a dress before. Eraisa must have helped her. There's no way Videl could have picked that out herself. I find myself in a trance. I can't take my eyes off of her. Wow, is she gorgeous. 

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. It ends up being Eraisa. Great. I roll my eyes and look at her. We're both silent, then she speaks.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I couldn't speak. Wow, she wasn't here to hit on me. It's a miracle. I nod my head.

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

I nod my head again.

"Okay, I'll take care of it" Eraisa smiles softly at me, and quickly walked over to Sharpner and Videl. I see Eraisa and Videl talking, and Eraisa dances with Sharpner.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

(Back to Videl's P.O.V part of the letter)

Wow! Gohan's finally here! I look over at Eraisa gratefully. I walk over to Gohan and ask him to dance. I knew he would never do it, because he's too shy. I grab his hand and pull him onto the dance floor, and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. I don't think I've ever been that close to him before. My eyes dart around the room. I'm searching dad, where are you? You promised you'd be here. Another broken promise, is it? Probably is. My eyes are starting to fill with water again. I look around hoping to see you again. You're not here. I look up at Gohan and a tear falls. He wipes it away. He knows what's wrong. I told him everything. Gohan told me not to worry. He's sure you'll be here. I wish I could believe him. He pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his chest.

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open... _

I close my eyes and think about you. I wish you could be here daddy. I'm sorry you're not. Is it me, daddy? Am I the reason you won't come? Do I hurt you that much inside? I'm sorry dad. I wish you were here. You'd be so proud of me. You'd be so—

Gohan shakes me and points to the side. The crowd split, and I can see why. I feel a huge smile come across my face. I look at Gohan, who nods his head. Dad! It's you! You came! I look at you in the doorway, holding the bouquet of flowers. Wow, I can't believe it's you. You came. You didn't break your promise. You stopped everything for me? I feel so special now dad. I fee like I'm the luckiest person alive. 

I run over to you. Well, the best without tripping over myself. Remind me never to wear heels again. I give you a hug and you hand me the flowers. Wow, are they gorgeous. I love them. The smell is wonderful. You kiss me on the head and bring me to the dance floor. The crowd parts as we step through. I don't like that. They should all be dancing too. You look at me. Tears start to fill your eyes. I'm glad that you're happy daddy. I'm so happy.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

"I'm here Videl. Happy Birthday." He whispers to me, smiling. I say nothing. My joy is indescribable. My life is perfect now. It makes sense, dad. 

Thank you so much for coming Dad. It made the night perfect. 

~Videl~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked that! Unfortunately, this is probably the last part to this fic, unless you want me to write more, of course. If you do, you'll have to tell me the ideas, and maybe I'll do them, cause I'm fresh out. I hope this song fit well enough too. I figured since the song is about a guy who is about to become a father (actually, I think this might have been recorded right before the lead singer's baby was born.) So, I thought it fit since its Videl and her father. If you don't think it does, I'm sorry. Anyway, look for more stuff like me! (Oh, and I have two other fics out also. ^_^)

I don't know why I did that whole thing from Gohan's P.O.V. It has nothing to do with the actual fic. I just took the opportunity to make something sweet happen between Gohan and Videl. ^_^ I'm a sucker for V/G stories! ^_^ 


End file.
